


Sweet Dreams

by LiberVanAlst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberVanAlst/pseuds/LiberVanAlst





	Sweet Dreams

_**"** Mientras admiro el paisaje de este sueño puedo recordar las buenas cosas de la vida que ya no volverán. Este paisaje es el que hemos creado juntos a lo largo de nuestra relación, nuestras metas alcanzadas y nuestros proyectos a futuro, las experiencias vividas y los retos perdidos, todo se encuentra entre los árboles de este bosque. _

_Confuso llego a tu lado para tomar tu mano y embarcarnos nuevamente a un nuevo desafío."_

Arthur poco a poco abría sus ojos encontrándose con el rubio americano dormido a su lado. Sonrió de medio lado esperando volver a dormirse y seguir soñando.


End file.
